Król Gier
by yami-marron
Summary: Polskie tłumaczenie 'King of Games', slash, polski i jak widać, meta-ship Kaiby z płaszczem. Z podziękowaniem dla Elszy, która przebrnęła i zbetowała :)


Życie było niesprawiedliwe.

Naprawdę, naprawdę niesprawiedliwe.

'Król Gier' to był tytuł, który Yuugi i jego Druga Połowa otrzymali grając w Duel Monsters. Pewnie, był to przesadzony, ale jeśli założymy, że 'Duel Monsters' to najlepsza gra na świecie (prawdopodobne) to jasne, czemu nie.

Mimo to ten tytuł nie uprawniał Drugiego Yuugiego do bycia mistrzem _każdej gry_. Nie tylko w karty, gry planszowe, czy nawet na chrzanione PS3. Nie tylko w DDR-a, ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich zebranych, bo przecież Drugi Yuugi nie był tym bardzo zainteresowany. A mimo to wgniótł w posadzkę wszystkich z wyjątkiem Anzu, która co prawda również z nim przegrała, ale za to w lepszym stylu niż cała reszta.

Nawet kręgle okazały się być podatne na władzę Atema (bo Yuugi naprawdę, naprawdę powinien nauczyć się używać jego imienia, po tych wszystkich latach), to samo tyczyło się wszystkich gier w salonie do których gang się dorwał.

Ale sport? Powinno być normalnie, w końcu to nie gry, prawda?

Jak widać, rozumowanie Yuugi'ego bywa błędne.

Ale zacznijmy od początku.

Podczas ostatecznego pojedynku (czwartego z kolei) pomiędzy Yuugim a Kaibą, wymiary pootwierały swoje wrota bo nie potrafiły wytrzymać ego Kaiby, czy coś w ten deseń. Yuugi nadal nie ogarniał do końca wszystkich detali, jedyne co wiedział na pewno to to, że w jednej chwili był blisko pokonania Kaiby (tym razem na własną rękę, wciąż czekając by Drugi Yuugi obudził się i przemówił do niego jak to robił zawsze kiedy walczyli z Kaibą w przeszłości), a w następnej niebo zrobiło się ciemne, wszystko zaczęło się trząść i oto nagle pojawił się on - Faraon Atem w starym mundurku szkolnym Yuugi'ego, zupełnie jakby nigdy nie odszedł.

I oczywiście, jak zawsze w takich momentach, ratowanie świata wzięło górę i Yuugi nie mógł tak po prostu poddać się fali radości i smutku która go w tej chwili zalała. Łącząc siły z Kaibą i Drugim, Atemem, Yugi po raz kolejny ocalił wszystkich przed siłami ciemności.

A Atem został.

Nie odszedł w promieniu światła, czego Yuugi się obawiał tak bardzo, tylko został.

\- Cieszę się, że mogę cię widzieć, partnerze - zaczął Atem, ale dla Yuugi'ego to było już za wiele. Przytulił się do niego, rozkoszując się faktem, że wreszcie może go dotknąć.

\- Nie wracaj tam - wyszeptał Yuugi, ignorując to, jak bardzo egoistyczne było jego zachowanie. Gdy był młodszy, czuł się wystarczająco silny, by pozwolić Atemowi odejść, bo wtedy jeszcze nie wiedział, jak życie bez niego będzie wyglądało. Nie przypuszczał, że zostanie sam, z ciszą we własnej głowie, ze wspomnieniami, które w innych zaczęły się zacierać, a w nim żyły cały czas.

Młodszy Yuugi nie wiedział, jak trudne będzie spojrzenie w oczy Czarnej Magii wiedząc, że jej prawdziwy pan już odszedł.

Tamten Yuugi nie wiedział, jak bardzo będzie mu brakować Drugiego Yuugi'ego w każdym aspekcie swojego życia.

Ten Yuugi wiedział.

I ten Yuugi potrafił zbudować swoje życie bez Atema, potrafił sobie bez niego poradzić, nie potrzebował go.

Ale chciał, tak bardzo chciał, żeby Atem był częścią tego nowego życia.

\- Jeżeli takie jest twoje życzenie, Yuugi - i to tyle. Yuugi nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć co się stało dalej, oprócz tego, że wstrząsnęło go zwracanie się do niego po imieniu, zamiast 'partnerze' i że on sam płakał, podczas gdy realna dłoń gładziła jego plecy, kojąc smutek.

I tak oto starożytny faraon zamieszkał z Yuugim i jego dziadkiem, który z kolei był bardzo podekscytowany perspektywą życia z dawno zmarłym półbogiem pod jednym dachem.

Jedyna zmiana jaka zaszła, to taka, że Atem odmówił grania w Duel Monsters.

\- Teraz ty jesteś ich królem, Yuugi. Przejąłeś ode mnie ten miecz, jesteś moim dziedzicem. Stary król nie powinien nigdy zabierać korony panującemu - powiedział i Yuugi, wzruszony, przyjął to wyjaśnienie.

Ale, jak widać, dla Atema tytuł 'Króla Gier' był powiązany tylko z Duel Monsters. Cała reszta gier... Te już były do jego dyspozycji.

Na początku Anzu i Jonouchi byli zachwyceni perspektywą patrzenia, jak Atem nie radzi sobie z jakąś nową grą, przekonani, że będzie to przezabawne.

I było, ale tylko dlatego, że ich zszokowane twarze okazały bezcenne, za gry dziadek zapłacił kartą MasterCard. Yuugi naprawdę nie wiedział, na co oni liczyli, Atem już przecież udowodnił wcześniej, że jest w stanie opanować i wygrać każdą grę.

Pamiętacie aferę z Otogim? Bo Otogi pamiętał i odmówił udziału w akcji 'nauczmy faraona nowych sztuczek', jego godność pozostała więc nienaruszona.

Poza grami jednak, wszyscy byli szczęśliwi mogąc przyjąć Atema do grupy.

Honda miał małe problemy, głównie dlatego, że dręczyły go wyrzuty sumienia- w przeszłości ciężko mu było zaakceptować istnienie Atema jako oddzielnej osoby. Teraz próbował to nadrobić, zadając faraonowi mnóstwo pytań natury prywatnej, co pytanego bardzo dziwiło.

Ryou był zdecydowanie bardziej entuzjastyczny, ale czasami zdarzało mu się patrzeć na Atema niewidzącym wzrokiem, jakby myślał o czymś przykrym, a podniosłym jednocześnie. Yuugi nie miał do niego żalu.

On sam przez jakiś czas budził się co rano w stresie, że wszystko to jest tylko snem, że Atem tym razem jest tylko fantazją. Ale zaraz potem Yuugi wbijał się do pokoju gościnnego i patrzył na nieśpiącego już Drugiego Yuugi'ego, wertującego jakaś książkę bądź spoglądającego przez okno na świat na który nie zwracał większej uwagi wcześniej, gdy jego myśli zajmował Yuugi i losy świata.

Poza tą drobną nerwicą, Yuugi był szczęśliwszy niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

Wieczory spędzał rozmawiając z Atemem o swoich studiach, oczekując od przyjaciela korekty ewentualnych pomyłek profesora Egiptologii albo słuchając historii z dzieciństwa Atema które to faraon odzyskał razem z imieniem. Atem odmówił mówienia czegokolwiek o Zaświatach, a Yuugi nie chciał nawet pytać. Wszystko, czego chciał od Zaświatów, już miał.

Jedyną rzeczą, która go martwiła, było jego serce. Łatwo było dojść do tego, ze Atem był miłością życia Yuugi'ego, kiedy już nie było go wśród żywych, ale teraz kiedy wrócił, ta kwestia wróciła ze zdwojoną siłą.

Czy powinien posłuchać się serca i wyznać swoje uczucia Atemowi? Czy powinien poczekać na rozwój wypadków i cieszyć się relacją jaką mieli teraz?

Odpowiedź przyszła z końcem trzeciego miesiąca, który Atem spędził w teraźniejszości, kiedy to postanowił również pójść na studia.

\- Nie mogę tu siedzieć bezczynnie, ciesząc się czymś co osiągnąłem trzy tysiące lat temu - powiedział pewnego dnia po przejrzeniu oferty edukacyjnej Uniwersytetu Domino.

\- A co byś chciał studiować? - spytał Yuugi, nie mogąc sobie wyobrazić go jako kogokolwiek innego niż faraona i gracza.

\- Rozważałem zarządzanie i marketing. Nie przywiązuję większej wagi do pieniędzy, ale chciałbym móc coś zmienić, a patrząc na Pegasusa i Kaibę, oni mają takie możliwości.

\- Może mógłbyś zająć się polityką - zaproponował Yuugi, zastanawiając się, czy Atem mógłby zostać premierem i obalić system. Patrząc na jego charyzmę i egzotyczny wygląd, mógłby. Chyba jednak nie powinien brać się za politykę.

\- Ale to nie jest mój kraj, Yuugi - Serce Yuugi'ego zabiło mocniej. Rozumiał, że Atem zwracając się do niego w ten sposób daje do zrozumienia, że traktuje Yuugi'ego jak oddzielną osobę, ale nadal wyglądało to jakby tworzył jakąś barierę między nimi, jakby to, co było przed odejściem Atema miało nigdy nie wrócić.  
\- Poza tym nie byłoby w tym zabawy - tu Atem uśmiechnął się w ten typowy dla siebie, arogancki sposób. I do Yuugi'ego dotarło, co jego Druga Połowa miała na myśli.

Była tylko jedna osoba, która ucieszyła się z powrotu Atema w podobnym stopniu co Yuugi. A tą osobą był Kaiba. Zamiast jednego rywala, miał teraz dwóch! Kaiba zawsze uważał Atema za swojego prawdziwego rywala, traktując Yuugi'ego jedynie jako dogodne zastępstwo (Yuugi nie miał pretensji. No dobra, może trochę. ) Powrót Atema był więc jak Gwiazdka połączona z urodzinami.

Gdyby Atem chciał, mógłby sprzedawać bilety na kolejne wyzwania rzucane przez Kaibę i wkrótce byłby bogatszy od niego samego.

Odkąd Kaiba odkrył, że Atem odmawia gry w Duel Monsters, za to wygrywa w każdą inną grę, jego wyzwania zaczęły być coraz bardziej zróżnicowane. A to szachy, a to warcaby, innym razem poker. Każda porażka zdawała się go tylko zachęcać.

A teraz Atem postanowił wkroczyć na teren Kaiby i rzucić mu wyzwanie w grze zwanej życiem, ostatecznie udowadniając, że ma w głowie tak samo narąbane jak Kaiba.

Yuugi westchnął.

\- Coś nie tak? Czy to dlatego, że Anzu wyjechała? - zapytał Atem a Yuugi potrzebował chwili by zrozumieć pytanie.

\- Czemu miałbym być smutny dlatego, że Anzu jest w Nowym Jorku, podążając za swoim marzeniem? - odparł w końcu.

\- Dlatego, że jeżeli dobrze pamiętam, miałeś wobec niej romantyczne intencje - och, a więc to zauważył, ale kiedy sam stał się obiektem 'romantycznych intencji', to to już mu umknęło? Cudownie.

\- Kiedy miałem piętnaście lat, owszem. Kiedy szesnaście, już niekoniecznie.

\- Dlaczego nie? Jest piękna i jest naprawdę dobrą przyjaciółką. Czy zraniła cię w jakiś sposób? - panie i panowie, Król Gier! Taki _spostrzegawczy_.

\- Zakochałem się w kimś innym - odpowiedział Yuugi po prostu, podchodząc do krzesła na którym siedział Atem. - I myślałem, że dla kogo, jak dla kogo, ale dla ciebie będzie to oczywiste, że w tobie - dodał, bo nie miał zamiaru zachowywać się jak ten nieśmiały, niepewny siebie chłopiec, którym był zanim poznał Drugiego Yuugi'ego. Poza tym, nie miał się czego wstydzić. To były jego uczucia. Ponadto podejrzewał, że większość jego przyjaciół podkochiwała się w Atemie na ten lubi inny sposób, więc nie mogli mieć do niego pretensji.

\- We mnie? - Atem był wybitnie zbity z tropu. Yuugi potrząsnął tylko głową.

\- Jesteś tak skupiony na wyzwaniach, że zapominasz o innych relacjach. I nie zauważyłeś, że od jakiegoś czasu moje serce żywiło do ciebie inne uczucie niż tylko przyjaźń. Dzieliliśmy to serce, myślałem, że w końcu zauważysz - to było kłamstwo, ale malutkie. Był pewien, że żywił te uczucia do ducha już od momentu, kiedy Milenijny Pasjans prawie że spłonął, ale odkrył to dopiero po Ostatecznym Pojedynku.

\- Myślałem, że to były tylko moje uczucia – wyszeptał Atem, patrząc na Yuugi'ego jakby ten był najwspanialszą, najwspanialszą osobą we wszechświecie. Jakby nie zasługiwał na to, by być kochanym.

Zamiast skrytykować Atema za takie myślenie, Yuugi po prostu go pocałował.

Ich relacja zawsze była dziwna i niespotykana, ale nigdy nie była skomplikowana. Pewne rzeczy były proste.

Szczęście, które zaczęło się wraz z końcem tej zwykłej rozmowy, zdawało się wręcz nierzeczywiste.

Zgoda, niektórzy - jak Honda, a już w szczególności Rebecca - mieli problemy z zaakceptowaniem ich związku. Rebecca nadal nie wybaczyła Atemowi całej tej sytuacji z Domą i była na tyle niedelikatna, by poruszać ten temat za każdym razem gdy spotykała Atema, oskarżając go o bycie niegodnym Yuugiego i o kradzież jej ukochanego. Jednak z czasem jej szczere zniewagi zmieniły się w zwykłe, przyjacielskie dogryzanie.

Honda z kolei miał spory problem z tym, że obaj byli mężczyznami. Nie było to nic nowego, większość osób w Japonii zareagowałaby w ten sam sposób, dlatego Yuugi i Atem nie afiszowali się ze swoją miłością, ale Yuugi liczył na zrozumienie u Hondy. Nawet Anzu, która przyznała się do tego, że przez jakiś czas była zakochana w nich obu, cieszyła się ich szczęściem. Co prawda Honda nie zerwał z nimi znajomości, ani nic z tych rzeczy, ale... zawsze zdawał się być speszony kiedy znajdował się w jednym pokoju z ich dwójką, podczas gdy nie miał żadnych problemów z rozmawianiem z każdym z nich z osobna. Yuugi miał szczerą nadzieję, że z czasem będzie lepiej.

Jonouchi z kolei w swej radości pogratulował Atemowi zdobycia najlepszej partii z możliwych. To samo powiedział Yuugi'emu. I to on odpowiadał za koszulkę 'Fan #1 Yuugi'ego Mutou' którą Atem otrzymał na urodziny (mniej więcej 25 lipca, jak wynikało z obliczeń) i którą nosił z dumą w wolne weekendy, ponieważ w pozostałe dni pracował.

Mimo że dziadek proponował mu pracę w sklepie z grami, Atem grzecznie odmówił, tłumacząc, że aczkolwiek kocha gry i zawsze będzie je kochał, nie chce ograniczać swoich doświadczeń w tym świecie do tego, co znał w swoim starym.

Yuugi jednakowoż miał wątpliwości co do tego, w jaki sposób pracowanie dla korporacji konkurującej z Korporacją Kaiby na polu tworzenia gier miało poszerzyć horyzonty Atema.

Niezależnie od wszystkiego, Yuugi był szczęśliwy. Miał swoich przyjaciół, studiował najbardziej fascynujący przedmiot na świecie, odzyskał najukochańszą osobę z rąk śmierci.

Życie było cudowne.

Nawet jeżeli wymagało od niego tolerowania Kaiby na wakacyjnej wycieczce na plażę i oglądania jak Seto zgrzyta zębami przegrywając z chłopakiem Yuug'iego w siatkówkę, zamiast pływać z wyżej wymienionym chłopakiem w morzu.

Pewne rzeczy się nigdy nie zmieniały i Yuugi chciałby, by tak zostało.

Nawet jeżeli to, że Atem posiadał wszelakie talenty było jawną niesprawiedliwością ze strony świata.

Chociaż z drugiej strony, według mitologii egipskiej Atem był bogiem, więc może to dlatego.

Och, czyżby szesnasty punkt dla Atema?

No dobrze, może Yuugi'emu ta sytuacja odpowiadała aż za bardzo. Może powinien poprosić Jonouchi'ego o koszulkę 'Spotykam się z bogiem', czy coś.

Kaiba zaczął dyszeć. Naprawdę nie powinien biegać po plaży w tym swoim płaszczu przy takiej pogodzie...

\- Jest na co popatrzeć, nie? - spytał Jonouchi, podając Yuugi'emu kawałek arbuza. Honda i Otogi zajęci byli obstawianiem, do ilu punktów dociągnie Kaiba: nikt nawet nie zakładał, że mógłby wygrać. Shizuka śmiała się z jakiegoś komentarza Mokuby.

Życie było cudowne.

A stało się jeszcze lepsze kiedy Atem, upojony swoim zwycięstwem, podszedł do Yuggi'ego i przytulił go mocno - ten przejaw czułości, do którego nie byli zdolni przed Pojedynkiem, teraz znaczył dla Yuugi'ego wszystko. Pocałunki również były mile widziane. Jak i... inne rzeczy.

Tak, życie było cudowne.

Nawet jeżeli każdy poranek był przerywany dramatycznym telefonem Kaiby z serii 'WALCZ ZE MNĄ, ATEM'.


End file.
